Asroc
|-|Base= |-|Grimored/With Galette Krone= |-|Gran Torta= Summary Born in France, Asroc was the eldest of four children raised by his mother. Though a quiet child, Asroc was generally kind. The highlight of his childhood was being able to try his mother's homemade cakes, inspiring him to become a pastry chef. At just twelve, he was made the apprentice of a famed chef. But one day, word spread of his septima and he came home to see his home set ablaze and his family dead. His teacher expelled him, wishing to avoid the entire situation. He heard rumors a regular human burned down the house. This sent him into a spiral of anger and hatred towards humanity, eventually joining Eden. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C by himself. 8-B with Galette Krone | 8-A '''with Galette Krone. '''Higher with Gran Torta Name: Asroc, "The Pygmalion Furnace" (Known as "String-spinning Operator" Asroc in Japan) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Puppetry (Can only control inanimate objects like machines. Is able to even use this ability for a limited time after his death), limited Flight (Can use his septima on himself to an extent. Can also allow machines to do this that otherwise couldn't), limited Precognition (Stated that he could make fortune cookies that can predict the future in Eden's Party). Galette Krone has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation (Able to increase it's heat after every attack and release said heat in various ways), Energy Projection, Body Control (Can be disassembled and reassembled without issue), Immunity to Hacking (Can only be controlled by Asroc's septima and cannot function otherwise). Gran Torta has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, and likely all of Galette Krone's abilties Attack Potency: Large Building level+ by himself (Comparable to normal humans in his verse). At least City Block level '''with Galette Krone (Casually restrained Mytyl. Gunvolt immediately thought to use Astrasphere on it) | '''Multi-City Block level with Galette Krone (Able to damage Gunvolt and Copen). Higher with Gran Torta (Stronger that Galette Krone) Speed: Relativistic (He, Galette Krone and Gran Torta are all able to keep up with Gunvolt and Copen) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself. Likely Class 100 '''with septima (Can lift Gran Torta into the air) Likely '''Superhuman with Galette Krone and Gran Torta. Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ '''by himself (Should be compareable to normal humans in his verse), '''City Block Class '''with Galette Krone | '''Multi-City Block Class '''with Galette Krone. '''Higher with Gran Torta Durability: City Block level by himself and with Galette Krone (Although it was one shot by Astrasphere, the fact that Gunvolt immediately thought to use this speaks of what he believed it's durability to be) | Multi-City Block level '''by himself (Can take several direct hits from Gunvolt and Copen) '''Higher with machines (No matter how long Gunvolt and/or Copen attack Galette Krone, it keeps getting up. Gran Torta is comparable) Stamina: Above Average (Should be comparable to other members of Eden). Limitless with Galette Krone and Gran Torta. Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Galette Krone and Gran Torta. Several meters with attacks, for higher with septima (Able to effect machines all throughout his stage) Standard Equipment: His Grimoire, witch amplifies his Septima. Galette Krone and Gran Torta. Intelligence: Likely Genius (Built Gran Torta by himself) Weaknesses: Arrogant to a fault. Blinded by his hatred of non-adepts. Is a perfectionist, literally screaming at someone and almost attacking them for complementing his cookies because he felt that he didn't put his best effort into them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puppetmaster:' Asroc's septima. Lets him control electronics physically, but is still able to have them use their abilities. The main machine he controls with this is Galette Krone **'Furnace of Inferno: '''Asroc has Galette Krone charge heat energy over time. At maximum heat enery, it will release it as a massive, nearly impossible to dodge heat laser **'Le-Le Schneeball:' Galette Krone turns itself into a ball and spins at it's opponent. **'Eruption Aix Razor:' Galette Krone punches the ground, causing fire to come out **'Šakotis Chakram:' Galette Krone and Asroc play catch with wheel chakrams. **'Beans Vulcan:' Asroc makes Galette Krone fly with his Septima and then has Krone shoot bullets from it's fingers. **'Amuse-Bouche:' Asroc's ultimate attack that he uses after chanting ''Free the puppet now from the yoke of fate's cruel strings to fight for my joy! Amuse-Bouche! ''He seperates Galette Krone into several pieces before preforming an all-out assult with lasers, energy swords from it's lets, wheel chakrams and other things. *'Gran Torta: Asroc's greatest creation. A massive robot with even more attacks then Galette Krone. He uses it by putting himself in Krone and Krone in Gran Torta **'Double Laser: '''Self explanitory. Gran Torta fires two lasers that create explosions. **'Volcano Cannon: 'Gran Torta fires fireballs into the air that fall onto his foe. **'Chest Laser: 'Self Explanatory. **'Burning Volley: '''Gran Torta detaches one of it's arms and has it fire several projectiles '''Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Tier 8 Category:Technology Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists Category:Precognition Users Category:Orphans